First Minister of Tanjung
The is the leader of the Council of Ministers of Rajia, the executive of Rajia and as such serves as the . The First Minister appoints the Council of Ministers and serves as the Chief Advisor of the Monarch of Rajia. The First Minister is elected from within the Royal Chamber of Representatives and approved by the Royal Chamber of Advisor's as well as by the monarch themselves. The First Minister must always enjoy the support of the monarch and parliament to remain in power - in practice this has meant all First Ministers have come from the largest part or coalition within parliament. The post of First Minister was created in 1897 as the first step in establishing constitutional governance in Rajia. Since then the role of the First Minister has varied between being a mere advisory role, the main force within the government and unchecked dictator. The longest serving First Minister was S. J. Ojha who served for 23 years from 1923-45. Role and duties Appointment List of First Ministers ImageSize = width:750 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:0 bottom:30 right:150 left:20 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1897 till:2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:1897 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:10 start:1897 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(1,1,1) id:r value:rgb(1,0.8,0) id:g value:green id:e value:rgb(0.7,0,0.2) id:x value:rgb(0.3,0.4,0.4) id:u value:yellow id:p value:purple id:o value:orange id:b value:rgb(0,0,0) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Rulers bar:b PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar:b color:b from: 1897 till: 1907 color: x text:Ind. from: 1907 till: 1912 color: e text:CP from: 1912 till: 1916 color: u text:RPR from: 1916 till: 1922 color: e text:CP from: 1922 till: 1923 color: u text:RPR from: 1923 till: 1923 color: e text:CP from: 1923 till: 1945 color: g text:RJP from: 1945 till: 1947 color: b text:Military from: 1947 till: 1956 color: g text:RJP from: 1956 till: 1960 color: o text: PPP from: 1960 till: 1973 color: g text:RJP from: 1973 till: 1978 color: o text:PPP from: 1978 till: 1990 color: b text:Military from: 1990 till: 1994 color: r text:RNP from: 1994 till: 1998 color: p text:KPP from: 1998 till: 2006 color: g text:RJP from: 2006 till: 2014 color: o text:PPP from: 2014 till: 2016 color: g text:RJP width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Rulers from:1897 till: 1898 color:x text:"Vinit Khaling" from:1898 till: 1901 color:x text:"Prashant Gurung" from:1901 till: 1905 color:x text:"Shriniwas Tamang" from:1905 till: 1912 color:e text:"Shakeel Rongpi" (1) from:1912 till: 1916 color:u text:"Hishey Yonzon" (1) from:1916 till: 1922 color:e text:"Shakeel Rongpi" (2) from:1922 till: 1923 color:u text:"Hishey Yonzon" (2) from:1923 till: 1923 color:e text:"Shakeel Rongpi" (3) from:1923 till: 1945 color:g text:"Sabyasachi Jayiram Ojha" from:1945 till: 1947 color:b text:"Maheshwer Choudhury" from:1947 till: 1956 color:g text:"Ranjith Majhi" (1) from:1956 till: 1960 color:o text:"Jhou Shao-chi" from:1960 till: 1965 color:g text:"Ranjith Majhi" (2) from:1966 till: 1973 color:g text:"Shatrughan Agarwal Majhi" from:1973 till: 1978 color:o text:"Jhou Chiao" from:1978 till: 1990 color:b text:"Kalikesh Raje" from:1990 till: 1994 color:r text:"Ram Chandra Viswanathan" from:1994 till: 1998 color:p text:"Pramila Rajeshwari" from:1998 till: 2001 color:g text:"Santanu Mahajan" from:2001 till: 2006 color:g text:"Jaswant Vishvanath" from:2006 till: 2014 color:o text:"Jhou Chiang-chi" from:2014 till: 2016 color:g text:"Jagannath Majhi" barset:skip Category:Titles Category:Rajia